The prior art is replete with chairs. Indeed, lightweight stackable chairs have been in existence for many years. Such prior art chairs come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Common to most prior art chairs is an armrest that includes a flat, planar surface that is substantially perpendicular to the back of the chair. The armrests typically have a rectangular cross-section, which facilitates joining of the armrest to the back of the chair. Although a rectangular cross-section armrest can provide a strong joint between the arm and the back of the chair, or the arm and the seat or leg of the chair, this arrangement forces the occupant's forearm to lie at a 90 degree angle, which can be uncomfortable.
Moreover, a useful component of a chair is its ability to stack. Stackable chairs are ideal for storage because they reduce the space required to house unused chairs. Stackable chairs are further optimal when moving a large number of chairs as it allows for several chairs to be relocated at one time. However, chairs with unique arm structures are frequently unable to effectively stack because the arm structure prevents clean alignment of the chairs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a seating device with improved armrest designs that provide better ergonomics while also facilitating strong apparatus construction and stackability.